Lost and Found
by Darling Drusilla
Summary: Yuna was lost in a new world, Cloud was lost in an old one. Together they find themselves and the ability to move on. Cluna, rated M for later chapters and dreams, Limited mention of the others for now.


Most people didn't know it, but she was half blind. And not the kind of half blind that could be fixed by Eye Drops or Remedy or Esuna. Not the sort of blind she could get glasses for. But really and truly blind in one eye.

Paine figured it out first, only saying something during dinner one night while the AlBhed were drinking and Rikku was messing with the two drunks. That had been the first night Yuna and Paine had actually met, but ever since then, Paine always had Yuna's blind side. The only time it had been a real problem was during her pilgrimage, when over a dozen voices were flitting through her skull and political intrigue seemed to matter more than the suffering of her people. And even then, Lulu and Wakka had kept an eye out for her. Auron had known as well, had since her birth, but he chose to remain silent and keep his single eye on cutting a clear path.

Never before had her blind spot proved to be a problem.

Until now, when she was stranded in the middle of some strange land, no aeons, her grid missing, and with the barest of supplies. She was by a road however, and despite being set upon by the weirdest of fiends, someone had seen her and stopped, even being so kind as to vanquish the beasts attacking her blind side. And damn if he wasn't the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. While Tidus had been feminine and boyish, this man was just that. A man. He had a perfect nose and a sculpted body, with a set mouth and a burning fire in his fierce blue eyes. He wasn't too much taller than she was and he was everything she'd always pictured in a man, complete with a mess of sunshine blonde hair.

The battle against the small pack of scavengers had ended and after healing her, the man had asked in a quiet voice where she was headed. Oh that voice, she was already building fantasies in her head. But then she realized what he'd asked.

"Would you believe I'm lost? And I have no idea where I am?"

He nodded before replying that she should get on the bike behind him. "I'd believe it, I saw you fall out of the sky. I was actually heading the opposite way."

"Oh! I'm sorry if I ruined your plans."

"No. This just gives me an excuse not to go back."

Yuna nodded in understanding. He was annoyed with whatever was behind him, she could hear it in his voice and see it in his shoulders as he leaned on the handlebars of the great, black machina. She was summoned to the backseat of his bike and after bit of explanation, sat down, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

Yuna could honestly say, as she rode of to an unknown destination, she'd never gone so fast before in her life. The great machina underneath her vibrated through her entire being and the heat of the man in front of her! If she wasn't careful she'd end up grinding against him and then what would he think?

It had been a long time since Cloud had felt the warmth of a woman riding behind him. Tifa was always terrified, nearly choking him or screaming in his ear. Yuffie...he didn't even let her near the bike, not after she puked on it at the mere sight. It felt weird to have a man riding on the back seat, and the women he picked up on the road never knew how to ride. This girl was different though, she was giggling and laughing, sighing and squealing in delight as he took sharp corners.

It wasn't long before the sun was going down. Lucky for them, they were coming up on an Inn. He had enough for two rooms, and if he didn't he had a card to cover it. As he slowed to a stop in front of the illuminated building, he realized two things. The first was a lone parking space in front of the last vacant room. The second was that he would have to share this room with the brunette he'd given a ride to.

The brunette who had already hopped off of the bike and began stretching her muscles. He admired the view a bit as she bent to touch her toes, denim shorts rising up a little bit high, revealing a bit more of her ass. Her legs were long and toned, she had a dancers grace, and hell, she'd been doing pretty damn good when he found her fighting off the monsters. It was actually kind of sexy, seeing her coated with a bit of blood and seeing the fire burning in her eyes. Though, he had noticed she was a bit slower to react on her left side.

"Where you from?" Cloud asked as he tore his eyes away from the nymph in front of him. Wherever she was from probably wasn't anywhere he knew of, but it would give her something to talk about, and relieve her anxiety a bit. And distract him from just wanting to jump her. Holy...he'd never thought that way about anyone.

"Besaid Village, on the island of, well, Besaid. It's really quite nice there."

Cloud nodded as he walked into the main office of the small hotel. "Anything interesting?"

"Not really, it's quiet, and tropical. Almost everyone surfs or plays Blitzball, That's one of the reasons I leave so often." She sounded almost wistful, and now a little worried, but she recovered before he could ask her anything. "How about you?"

"Neibelhelm, it's cold and in the mountains, caught fire almost a decade ago, nothing left of it now," he didn't go into details. Instead he rented them a room under Mr. And Mrs. Ryder and took the keys to their temporary abode. "I live in Edge now, boarding with one of my friends."

"Oh, I've been living with some family in an airship, we make...acquisitions of goods belonging to the previously living."

"So you're a tomb raider," Cloud laughed, "Sounds fun."

"It is actually. Fighting fiends and selling spheres, exploring." Yuna stepped through the door when Cloud held it open for her, blushing slightly as she did so. "I never caught your name."

"Cloud Strife. I run a delivery service." Since Deepground he'd been able to hire on four more riders just for Edge while he hired two more to carry out long distance travel. One of which was Loz, the only survivor of his particular fiasco. Shelke had been kind enough to help him organize his business, and Vincent having nothing better to do was the one to hand out assignments until Cloud actually got around to hiring a secretary.

"Cloud...Yuna, former high summoner, current treasure hunter."

"High Summoner, sounds fancy," he smiled lightly as he opened the door. His eyes widened a bit at the interior and he heard a light gasp behind him. A gasp that made him incredibly hard. But the reason behind the gasp was something that fucked with his head worse than mako poisoning.

The desk clerk had given the two of them the honeymoon suite. Decorated in red velvet and lit with red lights, everything was heart themed from the bed to the jacuzzi. Why was this the only available room?

"It certainly...has it's own charm," Yuna commented, ducking under his arm and entering the room. "At least it smells like strawberries."

Cloud raised a brow. Well, at least now he knew she liked strawberries and had a way with words. Tiredly, he threw his riding bag into an unoccupied chair and kicked off his shoes.

Before he knew it, he and the fallen angel were busy kissing each other on the tacky bed.

He'd only had a sore back, and she'd volunteered to give him a massage, as payment for letting her catch a ride and paying for the room. Her fingers were magic, work every knot and making him groan as she forced them loose. He was practically pudding by the end of it, and when she whispered for him to turn over so she could get his chest, well, Cloud nearly cried. Every man knew that a good message led to either an embarrassing erection or a round of really good sex.

He tried so hard not to think about the heat coming from her body, the way she rocked on his hips as she worked on his shoulders and abs. Everything, from barret in a tutu and Marlenes recital -that only led to images of Yuna staring at him innocently in chiffon and bound by silk ribbons- to Reno singing a horrible rendition of 'I will survive'. That only brought Yuna's screams of pleasure to his mind. Eventually he couldn't take it, and brought her head down to his lips, kissing her hungrily and hard.

A crash of thunder made the blonde jerk up from his slumber. Blinking groggily as he moved off of his stomach, he looked around in confusion. Yuna was sleeping under the blankets beside him, her bare back exposed to him as the crimson bedding made her skin stand out. As for Cloud himself, he was still dressed in his riding gear save for the boots on the floor beside the bed. He saw awhite sheet of paper stand out against the sea of red and picked it up. He'd fallen asleep during his massage and Yuna had seen no reason to ake him. In her note she admitted to pilfering his wallet to get something from the vending machine as her gil bag was lost to the elements.

Cloud didn't mind that she'd done it really, for two reasons. The first being she was in fact lost and broke. The second being that she'd admitted it. And this wasn't really a reason but after what he'd dreamed he figured she deserved it for the offense his mind had commited. Eventually bringing himself to it, he got up to shower before truly going to bed. It was in said room he discovered why Yuna wasn't wearing clothes; they were hanging on the curtain rod to dry. Mindful of the fabric, he moved them over to the towel rack and proceeded to cleanse himself and avoid thinking of his newest companion striping within only moments before she rubbed herself down.


End file.
